Life on Shuffle
by LovinMunro95
Summary: i take my ipod out, i hit shuffle and my brain does the rest.. random song fics about Degrassi characters.. mostly Eclare.. rated T for now cause i don't know what'll happen later
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I got very bored and decided to take out my ipod and hit shuffle... this was the first song that came up.. sorry if it's awful.**

* * *

Replay by: Iyaz – Eli's POV

I can't stop thinking about those damn blue eyes. Every time I close my eyes I see hers…

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_

_Na, Na, Na, Na everyday_

_It's like my ipod's stuck on replay, replay_

I was at the mall with Drew and Adam. Drew needed something for football and their mom forced Adam to go with him, so I was there to keep him company…although he was flirting with some girl I have seen at school, I think her name was Fiona, so I don't think he needed me and I did not want to feel like a third wheel. I decided to head to the food court before I left. As I sat down at a table I heard a group of girls laughing. I look up and I see a beautiful girl with stunning blue eyes. I contemplated walking up to her and talking to her but for some reason I decided against it. When I look back up again she was walking by herself towards my table and asked if she could sit down. Well I wasn't going to say no.

_Remember the first time we met_

_You was at the mall with your friends_

_I was scared to approach ya_

_But then ya came closer_

_Hopin' you would give me a chance_

We sat at the table for a while talking. Her name was Clare. I would've stayed to talk to her longer but Adam and Drew were being pains so I had to leave. She asked for my number and I gladly gave it to her. For the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about her. When I got home I was going to call her but right as I picked up my phone to dial it started ring. Lucky for me it was her, Clare. The girl I've only known for two hours but it seems we've known each other for forever. We talked for five hours straight. I was about to go to bed and hang up when she invited me out to a party her friend Alli was throwing at the beach. I agreed and asked if I could bring my friend, Adam, and his brother, Drew. She said the more the merrier, she was too damn cute. What is she doing to me? I have never thought this much about a person ever.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_

_Na, Na, Na, Na everyday_

_It's like my ipod's stuck on replay, replay_

_See you been all around the globe_

_Not once did you leave my mind_

_We talk on the phone_

_From night till the morn_

_Girl you really changed my life_

So Adam convinced me to tell Clare how I felt about her. I'm not the type of person who is good at expressing themselves. At the party a slow song came on so I walked to find Clare to ask her to dance. When I found her some guy was talking to her. I wasn't going to interrupt but she looked really uncomfortable. I walked over and the guy talking to her sounded drunk. He kept saying that he was sorry about last year and he didn't mean for things to end up the way they did. She told me about this guy. This had to have been K.C., the guy who broke her heart. Once I realized who it was I decided to step in and pull her away from him. Once he left she looked at me very gratefully. We walked along the shore of the beach and she thanked me for coming over when I did. I don't know how but one thing led to another and we were splashing each other with the ocean water. Soon enough I had my arms wrapped around her waist and was spinning her in a circle while she was giggling. I put her down and I could hear a slow song playing at the party so I asked her to dance. She said yes and I was thrilled. We were dancing to the barely audible music when I started to give her my speech about how I really like her and I want her to be my girlfriend. I started to ramble off but she cut me off with a kiss. When we broke apart she told me she'd be my girlfriend.

_Who would've ever knew_

_That we would ever be more than friends_

_We're real worldwide breakin' all the rules_

_Someday I wanna make you my wife._

**

* * *

Okay so don't kill me.. i hated the ending.. the song is kinda out of order but like I said don't kill me.. Review and i'll buy you a cookie... well i'm broke so i'll just write a new chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people.. tell me what you think. Also I have a new story idea if you didn't read the idea I think you should and then tell me what you think of it. I'm not sure if I should or not.. also I am going to be adding another chapter to my other story, A Look into the Future.. I just need you to answer the poll on my profile! okay thanks I'll let you read my story now ENJOY! :)**

**

* * *

Mamma Mia by: A*Teens**

Clare POV

K.C. cheated on me with Jenna. I don't know how long he did but it still hurts. I know I have to get over him, and I've tried but it's hard. I've been angry and sad. But when I saw him, I knew I was officially over K.C. I can't believe it… I don't understand how this boy can look at me and make me feel like jello. He's probably just like K.C. He'll be with me until he finds someone better. But that smirk on his face tells me otherwise.

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when_

_So I made up my mind it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

Eli and I are talking by my locker about stupid things and I can't help but blush at almost everything he says. The worst part is I think he realizes it too. K.C. came up to us and said he had something really important to tell me alone… he emphasized alone. So Eli leaves and I, being the saint that I am, I listen to what he has to say and let me tell you… K.C. has some nerve coming to tell me that he isn't comfortable with me talking to Eli. I'm like what the hell K.C. He cheated on me with Jenna…he's acting like I'm still seeing him. So I get really annoyed with him and I basically tell him off and then he asks me, "Why aren't you sad? We broke up and you're acting like nothing happened between us." " Well what am I supposed to do K.C., I'm not the type of girl who goes home and cries over a guy. Yes, I was sad when you broke up with me, and yes, I was even more upset when I found out you left me for one of my best friends. At first, I was coming up with all of these plans to get you back, but someone helped me realize that you weren't worth it so I moved on. Why can't you?" And with that I walked away. As I turn the corner I bump into someone. Of course it was Eli; I knew he would be listening. I raise my eyebrows at him asking him why he was there listening. His response shocked me, "Clare, I really like you. Like more than a friend like you. I wanted to make sure you didn't take that asshole back." " Eli three things. First of all, watch your language (I tried to say that as sarcastically as possible). Second, I would never take K.C. back. Third, I really like you too." He didn't even respond, he just leaned in and kissed me. Best kiss of my life I might add. When we broke apart, the first thing he said was "So, was the someone who helped you get over that loser me?"

"Could you be anymore smug?"

"Absolutely!" and then he leaned into kiss me again.

_Mamma Mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you_

_Mamma Mia, does it show again_

_My my, just how much I've missed you _

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go_

_Mamma Mia, now I really know_

_My my, I could never let you go_

_

* * *

_**Hey, everybody! I'm glad you all liked my last one. I'm not so sure about this one.. I don't like how it turned out.. it may seem a little confusing. But what the heck I'm gunna put it up anyway! :) so lemme know what you guys think in a review.. cause you know I heard that if you press the button down there a unicorn shows up at your door.. it may be a rumor though.. try it and find out! :)**


	3. Sorta but not really

**Hey Peeps!(did i really just say that?) So I got bored and shuffled my ipod and I'm stuck... So I am officially asking you for help! I'm going to list what I have and you pick the one that you want to hear and fill in the info that I'm missing. Kay thanks, bye!**

* * *

Love Story by: Taylor Swift

- About who though?

About you know by: Miranda Cosgrove

- Adam and Fiona

- Maybe?

Round and Round by: Selena Gomez

- Bianca and Drew

- Alli and Drew

- I don't know who to choose

Beautiful Soul by: Jesse McCartney

- Eli and Clare

- Them switching POV's

- Or just Clare's POV

Everybody in Love by: JLS

- Every couple currently in the show?

- 1st half Eli and Clare

- 2nd half Anya and Sav (A/N: I really don't like this couple but they fit the song perfectly)

One and the Same by: Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato

- Alli and Clare

- Best Friend Fic?

Hey by: Mitchel Musso

- Eli after Julia?

- Clare after K.C.?

Lean on Me by: Bill Withers

- Drew and Adam (brother fic)

- Like after Drew and Alli

- Or after Adam and Gracie crap

I Got You by: Train

- I am completely stuck here.. I really like this song and I want to use it.. if you haven't heard of it listen to it and tell me if you think I could make a story out of it

Save me, San Francisco by: Train

- Declan after Holly J

La La Land by: Demi Lovato

- Clare throughout her life

Rich Girl by: Gwen Stefani (A/N: I'm not proud of the idea for this one)

- Fiona

- Holly J and Declan

Everytime we Touch by: Cascada

- Clare's thoughts on Eli

- Eli's thoughts on Julia :'(

- Eli's thoughts on Clare

* * *

Hey people! I am completely stuck! I really need your help. Pick one in a review and if you help I will dedicate an entire song fic to you! okay so thanks soo much :) Press that button down there to help save me (mentally that is :D)


End file.
